The Vigil
by Nova Strike
Summary: OK, so I coulda added romance up there. IT'S SAPPY! LIVE WITH IT! It's my first Slayer's 'fic....That's right. It's not a Xellos List. Xell's just in it with a fan char of mine. ...This one ought to hit a Top Ten if I write a 5th one...


Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I actually produced a Slayers 'fic! *Audiance pulls out Filia maces* o_O; Er... Crap. Anyhow, This is mostly a test run of one of my own chars, but, it has Xellos, so, it's all good. Except I pulled stuff from my brain at 2:00-3:00am again... Please Reveiw? ;-; I wanna know what people think! (Ugh.... Spoiler for my other Slayer's fic.. If I can cure the Writer's Block...}  
  
The Vigil  
  
'If Hell could be summarized in one thing,' The Trickster Preist thought as he walked through Zelas Metallium's fortress, 'then this must be it.'  
Xellos' purple shoulder-length haircut reflected the dim light set off by torches, and his black cape presently covered his yellow shirt and black pants. In one hand, he help a staff. Although his eyes were closed much of the time, his expression lacked the look of levity it usually had. Opening the door to his left, Xellos softly entered the cold room and sat in the lone chair, parked beside the bed. He'd been in and out in the past 3 days since Hellmaster's destruction by L-Sama. The Mazoku world was sending the news back and forth, and even Xellos had an extra number of tasks daily. It kept him busy, but when he returned, he always did the same thing.Glancing about, the Mazoku looked at the figure on the bed. long brown hair fell in rivulets everywhere; out of a high ponytail, and her eye was shut, akin the socket of her missing eye. 'When awake,' Xellos mused, 'she always seemed to wink.' Her orange shirt with gold trim was tied at the waist on top of a tan shirt, and she wore skin tight red slacks. her white gloves, black cloak, and brown boots were put to one side. Xellos sat, contemplating as he took up his vigil again, pulling her hand carefully into his. She had been just fine a few days before. There was nothing wrong; in fact, she'd been outside with Zelas' wolves at the time. Fate, however, had not been kind. Even on Wolf Pack, one could see the dark black energies over the destroyed kingdom of Sairagg. It could, naturally, only mean the intervention of the Lord of Nightmares. Across the world, Mazoku felt the presence of their creator. Even she, who was descended from a human and Mazoku, was still able to feel it. Xellos frowned. After this point, he had figured out what happened while he recovered on the Astral Plane. The Hellmaster's destruction, while violent, merely lowered the number of Mazoku in the world. Even thus; with no Servants to lead, there was still one connected to the Hellmaster. While wondering what was going on she'd given a start and collapsed to the ground unconcious, a decent amount of blood coming from her mouth.  
Every Preist and General is connected to their Master, and every one of them had the ability to survive their Master's death and to continue their work. This time, however, part of the damage was due to her human side. Zelas had known the girl was descended from Hellmaster's General. That was why she and Deep Sea Dolphin had been able to trace her down before Phibrizo. That was why she had been taken in by the Beast Master when her parents had been slain by the water dragon. Dolphin had delivered; Zelas had the child that prevented Hellmaster from retreiving her to replace the lost General.  
Xellos was fond of the girl. Even when she was an infant, he'd been careful in his care. Once she mastered walking and the human language, Zelas had placed her in the pack of wolves, and had taken her from Xellos' care before she would remember it. He'd still maintained a careful watch with Xelas however. As she'd grown, the Trickster Preist grew more attatched, especially one she managed to memorize a few of his trademarked phrases and motions. After a while, her attitude toward him changed from childish friendship to a strong abhorrence. Still, Mazoku could sense emotion, and Xellos was no different. He sensed something else, yet couldn't place it. When he'd returned only to find her unconcious on the ground, he carried her. He carried her while he reported in. He carried her to a room. He kept a vigil, waiting for her to wake up.  
'Why do I keep doing this?' Xellos wondered. 'Because Master Zelas orders me to? Wouldn't I behave differently? I find it quite nice around her, even though I shouldn't.'  
The girl's hold tightened a moment, then released as she looked up. Smiling weakly, she fell back into a deep slumber. Xellos' familiar smirk returned as he let go. Kissing his finger, then placing it on her mouth, he rose and strode from his seat to report to Zelas wence the danger had passed. 


End file.
